Perfect Dark: The random variation
by Peachrocks
Summary: As the title suggests this is the Perfect Dark story, but with a load of changes and strange, odd and funny scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is yet another story full of more random events. This time it is taken from the actual Perfect Dark storyline with some (drastic) changes. Cristalina has been a great inspiration to this fic, so I'd like to thank her even before I start.

So here we go with… Perfect Dark: What really happened

Joanna Dark and her sister Velvet were in the jumpship. They had just been briefed by Carrington while flying through the jumpship at great speed. The jumpship finally stops.

"Remind me not to eat before going into that jumpship… that pilot is a maniac. I feel like I'm gunna be sick" Velvet held her stomach as she leaned against the door, unaware that it would open causing her to fall outside as the camera took a shot of Jo skilfully jumping out of the jumpship and landing on the helipad with only the slightest noise.

Joanna rolled her eyes as she saw her sister on the ground holding her stomach.

"Hey get up" Joanna whispered to Velvet as she drew out her Falcon 2 silenced

"Okay, I'm trying" Velvet said as she got up

"You aren't really supposed to talk much you Natalya look alike" Joanna said coldly as she prepared for the mission

"Who the hell is Natalya?" Velvet asked

"Umm… I do not know, but people always say you look like her" Joanna said

"Riight…" Velvet took a few steps back from Joanna

Joanna had enough of this and jumped off the helipad. She spotted her first guard and shot him in the stomach before hitting him hard with her pistol whip function. As they moved on Joanna shot out all the cameras while Velvet punched a guard in the nose. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands.

"I give up!" The guard declared, Joanna could see the total terror in this poor guards eyes. She then moved her gun all around the guards face and jokingly went to pull the trigger multiple times.

"Please don't!" The guard begged again

"Hey Jo! This guy is totally pissing in his pants… what's the matter? Did you fail in Toilet training 101" Velvet laughed

Joanna gave a smile "Oh but we have to let this guy live" Joanna said

Velvet sighed "I suppose so"

"Oh thank you so…" The guard was cut off when Joanna hit him with her Falcon.

They moved downstairs and threw an ECM mine on the screen that was in the room.

"Right, you go downstairs and kill all the guards" Joanna said

"Okay sure!" Velvet smiled innocently as she ran at top speed blasting any guards who got in her way.

Joanna was surprised at how easy it was for her to convince Velvet to go downstairs all alone. Now all she had to do was complete her objectives, get the necklace from Cassandra, place another ECM thingy and go to the lift.

Joanna headed to the office level and saw Velvet had already left her mark, several guards lay dead in the room. She continued to walk into Cassandra's office.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cassandra demanded

"Look out! She's got a gun!" Cassandra's secretary screamed as she ran

"You won't shoot me you foolish child! Don't you know who I am!" Cassandra stated arrogantly

"Oh this is boring" Joanna then whipped Cass across the face knocking her out "Hey she makes a sound too sounds a bit like Natalya though… whoever she is" Joanna said as she repeatedly pistol whipped Cassandra who yelled out like 'Natalya' each time Joanna hit her even though she was supposedly 'unconscious'.

Meanwhile Velvet was getting shot up badly by multiple guards… she killed a few of them but unfortunately there was one who got to close and Velvet didn't see him and he put a whole load of bullets into her causing her to drop dead.

Meanwhile

"Where on Earth is that girl, she's taking her sweet time" Joanna tapped her foot impatiently standing in Cassandra's office after she got bored of playing punching bag with Cassandra.

Joanna got more impatient "Fine I will look for her myself" Joanna declared as she went downstairs a few floors and saw a few guard crowded around something. Locking onto all of them with her CMP150, she then just held the trigger and all 4 of them dropped dead.

When Joanna looked at what they were crowded around she saw it was Velvet who was by this point well and truly dead.

"Oh, it's just my sister… I wondered why she was taking so long, stupid lazy thing, I have to do this mission myself now. At least she'll regenerate in the next level, to do my dirty work" Joanna said

Joanna being Perfect Dark had little problems in going downstairs and blasting all the guards with her CMP150 as well as placing the other ECM mine, before heading to the not so secret lift on the bottom floor.

By some miracle (because the game says so) Velvet appeared in the lift with Joanna. Both of them crawled into the space at the top.

"Oh somebody's coming in the lift… I look really dorky when I do the salute thing, all the men give me hell for it" The guard sniffled "But a job's a job I guess" The guard then stood up and did the dorky salute.

The lift doors opened but nobody was inside.

"HAHAHA you LOSER, you salute thin air now!" One of the guards laughed before he walked back the other way

The guard frowned again as he checked inside the lift "Huh?" He looked around, there was nobody inside, he stepped inside to get a closer look.

Joanna then swung her Falcon 2, to hit him on the head knocking him out before she swung into the lift and drew her gun.

"Can I come down now?" Velvet asked

"No, I'm not finished my bad ass pose" Joanna put her gun in position completing her pose "Okay now" Joanna said as Velvet joined Joanna.

"Alright, we've got some work to do" Joanna said as Velvet drew her weapon.

"Yes, let's do it" Velvet said

Joanna and Velvet exited to the left and ran down the corridor killing two guards on the way.

"Alright I'll go first…" Joanna declared "Back me up" Joanna went inside the room and fired a few times.

"She left for me dead last time, let's she how she likes it" Velvet smiled evilly

Joanna chased after the two guards who appeared to make a retreat however she was punched across the face and shot by two of the guards. Joanna tried to fight back, but she hadn't positioned herself very well, she fired off a few times and managed to get rid of the guards but even this early in the mission she had taken heavy damage.

Velvet meanwhile was sitting reading a book titled, 10 things you need to know about Joanna Dark.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Joanna shouted

"I'm reading this book, its called 10 things I need to know about you. Apparently you aren't as stupid as Jonathan thinks" Velvet said

"IDIOT! I was nearly killed in there" Joanna yelled out really loudly causing Velvet to quickly close the book and stand up.

Velvet entered the next room and fired upon the one of the guards, however one she didn't see got a shot off at Joanna causing her to die. Velvet quickly avenged her by shooting the guard.

"NO! You can't die! You're Perfect DARK!" Velvet shouted

"… Stupid book… and its right too, you're on your own from here" Joanna then faded into nothingness

Meanwhile

"Whoops, I just let Joanna have a load of bullets" the person who was controlling Joanna said "I'm not very good at this game I don't think. I'll just watch you complete the mission with the other girl" The same person finished

"Alright then" The other player picked up his n64 pad and started playing again

Velvet then entered the through the doors to her right, she saw two guards and quickly got rid of them. She then walked up to the next door and instinctively walked into the room.

"Get out Jo! The levels are too high! Use the campsy!" Carrington ordered through the radio

"Why does EVERYBODY call me Jo! Or Joanna! My name IS VELVET" Velvet got really angry and shot the camspy several times blowing it to pieces.

"Nice work Agent Dark, how are you going to complete the mission now" Carrington said

"Oh, no problem… I brought my own camera" Velvet took it out and took a photo of what she was supposed to take a photo of.

"Stupid Blonde" A voice remarked through the radio

"What was that?" Velvet asked anger rising in her voice

"Jonathan be quiet… never mind… just get the job done" Carrington said

Velvet nodded as she went through the corridor of guards hiding behind crates but they were no match for her as she headed for the robot control room.

"Reprogram the cleaning bot, it'll give you a way in" Grimshaw suggested

"Affirmative" Velvet replied

Velvet did as she was asked causing the robots to follow a programmed path while Velvet went into the labs and blasted all the guards and convinced the scientists to shut down their experiments. She even outwitted one who tried to set off the alarms by knocking him out when he was close to the terminal that would set the alarms off.

Several dead guards and security doors later Velvet had found an empty room.

"Dr. Caroll?" Velvet called out "Dr. Caroll are you here?" Velvet called out again

"Well is it…" Dr. Caroll started but the cut scene was COUGH regrettably COUGH, cut off.

We now see Joanna alive and well again in the lift that had just opened. She walks outside and gives Dr. Caroll the go ahead.

"Wha? Sound the alarm! She's here!" The guard on the ground shouted out

"LIGHTS OUT!" Joanna's reply was kicking the guard

Just as she did this the lights began to… go out.

"That's a really crappy pun Jo" Velvet crawled out of the lift again

"Shut up" Joanna replied as she switched on her night vision

The two went through the darkness and shot all the guards before reaching the lifts again. Joanna, Velvet and Dr. Caroll all went in together.

"You could do well to loss a few pounds my dear" Dr. Caroll said looking at Joanna

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Joanna shouted

"Oh you're in for it now" Velvet said

"Well, we are all very squashed in here… and well…" Dr. Caroll could see Joanna getting redder and redder with anger. "Hmm… my analysis tells me I should shut up" Dr. Caroll said

"GOOD IDEA" Joanna was fuming as the door opened

Joanna was so angry that she completely ran over the guard in front of her shooting him about 6 times before she quickly reloaded her weapon. Velvet joined her.

"Cool a key card, hey I just want to try something" Velvet said as she went back for the lift

"Don't take too long" Joanna called out for her.

Joanna went to the next room and shot a couple of female guards then she saw the dataDyne hovercopter. They muttered something on the loud speaker.

"OH piss off!" Joanna shouted still angry as she took the shotgun from the female guards and went into a room and crouched underneath a desk.

"OH NO! She's hiding behind the expensive desk we aren't allowed to shoot at. Cassandra will kill us if we do anything to it" The guard in the hovercopter shouted.

"TAKE THIS!" Joanna shouted as she fired her shotgun while underneath the desk

"Shall we see if we can drive around the building to get a better angle at her?" The other guard asked while they were taking hits.

"Nah… we've got to stay put, she might come out and then we can shoot her" The other guard said

Unfortunately Joanna didn't move an inch as she just sat there the entire time and shot the hovercopter until it blew up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The two in the hovercopter screamed as the hovercopter exploded.

Joanna quickly also shot at the desk with her falcon twice.

"NOOO! She damaged the DESK!" The guard cried out as the hovercopter plunged into the darkness below.

Velvet however went back down in the lift and opened the door downstairs, inside she found a man in a white coat as well as two guards, they didn't move an inch when Velvet came in.

"Who are you?" Velvet asked

No reply

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Velvet said a bit louder

No reply

"WHY won't you listen to me!" Velvet was now shouting and she drew out her weapon "Fine, I'll just shoot you!" Velvet said as she proceeded to shoot the man in the white coat multiple times in the face but he only move slightly each time she hit him causing bits of red to appear all over his face.

"Hey this is fun! I can do art with this!" Velvet drew out her CMP150 and proceeded to give the man she would find out was actually Mr. Blonde a face lift.

Velvet soon ran out of ammo though and got bored. So she headed for the glass doors that led to the street. She tried to open them, and surprisingly they opened.

"Wow… I wonder what's out on the street" Velvet wondered as she walked out of the dataDyne building onto the street. Unfortunately she walked a bit too far to the right and found herself falling.

"WHAT? How'd I fall off the street! AHHHHHHHHH!" Velvet screamed as she continually fell until she felt herself touch the ground but by her doing this, she also seemed to… die?

Meanwhile…

Joanna was ready to go to the office floor.

"That's not how it goes…" a worker said

"Yes it is" his counterpart said

"Give it to me you are doing it wrong" The first worker complained

"Stop annoying me!" the second worker rolled his eyes

"WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP!" The guard watching over them lost his patience

"Ah I got it!" The second worker said

"She's there! FIRE!" The first worker ordered

Unfortunately they failed to see it was pointing the wrong way causing it to explode in their faces.

"I say… that wasn't very intelligent" Dr. Caroll declared

However suddenly Joanna felt some pain go through her…

"What just happened?" Joanna asked surprised

Meanwhile…

"Whew, I'm back to life again" Velvet said at the bottom of the dataDyne building

Joanna had got over her sudden health loss and headed up to Cassandra's guards.

"We meet again girl!" Cassandra said "You've become quite an annoyance" Cassandra looked at Joanna who was actively scanning the room. There was a long pause. "Good night Miss Dark… see you in the morning" Cassandra said

"WHAT?" Joanna shouted out in surprise

"Umm… never mind… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Cassandra went back to her evil laugh as the room darkened but Joanna had already turned the lights on stunning the guards who were no match to Joanna's close range action with her shotgun.

Joanna chased Cassandra but she had disappeared.

"Don't keep the jumpship waiting, get back to the landing pad" Carrington said

Velvet had then come to Jo, she was holding a dragon.

"Where'd you get that?" Joanna asked

"From Cassandra's secret room in her office" Velvet replied

"Oh I see, but we have to go" Joanna said

"Can't I just…" Velvet started

"No you can't" Joanna replied firmly

"Fine…" Velvet threw the gun down 'accidentally' setting it on the proximity mine function

The two headed to the top of the building, they were having a race to the top to see which one was in the cut scene.

Velvet won. Joanna grumbled as she had to hide out of the picture for this one.

"Going somewhere?" Cassandra had a sinister smile

"Something I can do for you, old woman?" Velvet asked

"Return our sapient immediately, you don't know what your doing!" Cassandra ordered

"Yes I do… I'm leaving, then I'm taking a hot bath, then after that I'll see Trent and we might…" Velvet was cut off mid sentence

"Okay I didn't really need to know that. Umm… oh yes. Give it back, and you can come and work for me" Cassandra said

The jumpship appeared behind Velvet

"Sorry gotta run" Velvet said as she shot the two guards causing both of them to drop as she jumped into the jumpship that had already picked up Joanna.

"Velvet the line is sorry gotta shoot" Joanna said

"It sounds so stupid, I hate puns" Velvet replied

"Hmmph, fine…" Joanna rolled her eyes as the jumpship again went off for another bumpy ride.

Cassandra hit her hands on the railing with frustration.

"You must get the sapient back, we cannot proceed without it" Mr. Blonde told her firmly

"I KNOW…" Cassandra's face suddenly turned from fuming with anger, into a stupid smile

"What is so funny?" Mr. blonde asked irritably

"YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAAHAHA! It's all red, did something go wrong with the transformation!" Cassandra was laughed her head off banging her hand against the railing

"STOP this laughter now! It was because that stupid girl came and gave me a face job, and I couldn't do anything about it" Mr. Blonde replied but Cassandra was still laughing. However he then pushed her backwards…

"Fine… fine… I know that! And I know who to…" Cassandra again was cut off as Velvet's proximity dragon that was left there caused an explosion engulfing both of them. "DID you just blow one!" Cassandra laughed as the explosion cleared leaving both of them unharmed

"What do you mean?" Blonde was losing his patience

"Did you… I didn't know Skedar…" Cassandra had the laughs again

"THAT IS ENOUGH, and it wasn't me" Blonde said

"It certainly wasn't me either" Cassandra replied "and I know who to talk to… Mr. Carrington" Cassandra finished

A/N: There will be a few references to Cristalina's fics in this one. 10 things you need to know about Joanna dark will be the main story I will refer to, but I will list any references to anything odd will be pointed out here.

References…

1. The book title. Obviously Velvet wasn't reading any book… as well as the line quoted out from it. That was the first thing that we needed to know about Joanna Dark.

2. The line "You can't die, your Perfect DARK!" is also a quote from the fic, but it's not an exact quote but it's obviously it's origin. And it's true too Joanna simply cannot die, if she does its only temporary.

3. The part about Velvet seeing Trent is also in 10 things believe it or not. While there is certainly no romantic interest between the two in the fic, somewhere in the story Velvet does something pretty suggestive. Cristalina was completely unaware of this at the time and when I pointed out to her she couldn't believe she wrote that, and now that 'innocent' moment in the fic has become a little bit of a joke. I just hope Cristalina doesn't fry me for pointing this out, but she knew that was going in the fic. There will be a much bigger clue to exactly what part I refer to next chapter.

4. The part about Velvet falling off the street and going into that room and shooting Mr. Blonde is actually possible. Try it sometime.

5. Velvet actually does look like A LOT Natalya from Goldeneye… compare the two, aside the hair they look very alike.


	2. Rescue at the villa

Cristalina: I mentioned it because it was a good excuse to put something random, despite how really gross it may be. The part about the desk is actually true; they won't shoot you if you hide underneath the desk on that floor. The adventures of Cass and Blonde and the incident involving the explosive gas isn't finished yet.

Fan fiction enjoyer: If you say so.

Bad ass rab: Reviews motivate me, so to get an update you need to press that button below. Joanna meets Elvis… yes there are a few things in mind for that.

Metroid13: Whatever you say man.

Ice Fox 111: It was your review that actually reminded me of the existence of this story. I kinda forgot about it… You should still write your fic though, or at the least give me ideas, I will credit you for them of course.

Big apologies for how long this has taken, I said why before.

At the Carrington institute

"Excellent work Joanna… you brought back Dr. Caroll safely, I will bring him to a more safer location at my Villa and have a chat with him"

"Will that be all?" Joanna asked

"Yes, yes do you have anything to add?" Carrington seemed to be in a bit of pain. It was as if he really needed to go to the bathroom

"Are you alright sir, and where are the bathrooms?"

"Well… things have been tough as far as funding goes at the Institute, the jumpships and bathrooms had to be cut back. Anyway send your sister in"

2 days ago

Carrington looked at his cards he had 3 Aces and 1 two and a ten, surely Easton wouldn't win this time.

Trent gave his poker face to Carrington "Alright what have you got?"

"3 Aces!" Carrington put his hands over the chips in the centre

"I don't think so… Full house" Trent layed down his cards and true to his words that was exactly what he had.

"God damn it! There goes the bathrooms" Carrington sighed

The present

Velvet entered the room, she was holding a envelope that had photos in it.

"Ah excellent you have the holograph we needed?" Carrington asked

Velvet nodded as she picked up her photos and threw them on the table one by one. Carrington got a little glimpse of each one, some more disturbing then others, especially one involving an incident of horsie with Trent Easton and handcuffs. Carrington decided to keep his mouth shut as Velvet continued to throw them down.

"Here it is" Velvet pulled out the right one and handed it to Carrington

"Umm yes thank you" Carrington said quietly as Velvet scooped up the photos and left.

Mission 2

Joanna and Velvet were in the jumpship again, Carrington had been kidnapped at the Villa with Dr. Caroll and it was their mission to rescue him.

"Aw Jo, why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb" Velvet whined as the jumpship was about to drop her off first

"Because, you're the better looking one remember?"

"That may be true but that's not why you want me to do this. You just want to do that 'sexy sliding down the rocks pose'" Velvet used the quotation marks as she was saying this

"That's a lie, now go" Joanna pushed her into the waiting bay and locked the door so she had no choice but to smile with a laptop in hand

As her sister was ditched with 4 guards who checked her for weapons the Jumpship pulled up to the top of the villa, it was fortunate that the snipers had chosen this time to all go on their tea break and magically vanish.

"Do you think somebody will try snipe those guards by standing all the way over there" One of the snipers asked as he pointed into the distance from Carrington's kitchen

"Nah… next you'll be telling me that chick is actually a spy and that computer is actually a gun"

The two laughed at the 'unlikely' possibility

Joanna jumped out of the jumpship and did the 'sexy sliding down the rocks pose' to perfection, when the camera was off her face she gave a little bit of a smirk.

"I gotta be quick or they'll kill the negotiat…" Joanna's sentence was cut off short as Velvet blasted the stuffing out of the two guards then kicking their guns into the water in case they weren't dead or something.

"Hmm, what if I leave this gun so it will shoot any guards that come by" Velvet threw the Laptop onto a nearby wall, or that's what was supposed to happen, instead she lost her grip and the laptop landed into the water behind her, all this with Joanna watching from the top.

"Stupid blonde" Joanna spoke quietly however forgot she had switched on the comlink,

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but Velvet there are snipers that have magically appeared" she proceeded to move down towards her as their conversion continued

"So what do you want me to do about it, your Perfect Dark"

"I need a distraction"

"What kind of distraction"

"Well…" Joanna gave an evil grin

Velvet walked into the middle of the villa in clear vision of all the snipers and guards. She carried a stereo that she had somehow carried with her without anybody noticing, she was also wearing a very revealing outfit and the guards with the snipers all tried to zoom in onto the spot that any sex deprived guard would zoom in on. Velvet turned on the stereo staring dancing in a very sexy fashion right in front of all the guards who did nothing but drop their jaws and stare.

Meanwhile Joanna was going around sniping all the guards who were too occupied watching her sister show off her body. When the work was done and their was only one guard Velvet slapped him across the face and stole his CMP150 and blasted him with it. Joanna joined her sister and they had successfully eliminated the snipers completing that objective.

"Yay, we did it" Velvet then put some clothes on once again and proceeded to move down to the winery after turning the power on without incident or variation from the actual game.

"Joanna, its Grimshaw, we got hackers at the villa, you gotta stop 'em before they get all our files"

"Those hackers have to be stopped before I rescue Daniel" Joanna spoke in a very programmed way

"Uh Jo, there are two of us… I'll rescue Daniel, you save Grimshaw's collection of… stuff"

"Hmm, that's something I never thought of. Grimshaw, are they only taking stuff that you've downloaded on Institute computers that you shouldn't have?"

A slight pause from Grimshaw "I refuse to answer that, but hey Joanna, if you don't do it, I'll tell Carrington about the bug you placed in the computer to give you the extra plus"

Joanna growled angrily "That never happened!"

"Maybe not, but I can make them believe it"

"Fine nerdy, but I'll get you back for this. Velvet you save Daniel" Joanna dashed off

"I just said that didn't I?" Velvet rolled her eyes

Meanwhile

Carrington has been tied up with expensive liquorish because a guard forgot to pack string, in front of him is a TV. Mr. Blonde and Cassandra De Vries stand in an intimidating fashion.

Cassandra leaned towards Carrington and spoke first "Now before we go to our meeting in the G5 building in Chicago, we have a question we want to ask you. If you answer we will let you go"

Blonde scratched his head in confusion "Should you have really told him that we had a meeting in the G5 building, Chicago tonight?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is this" Cassandra then turned to the TV with a remote and pressed the play button.

A video of her and Mr blonde standing outside Lucerne tower is showing, it's a video camera view, something Jo and Velvet obviously forgot to take out. Soon an explosion took place and covered the pair of them and they proceed to argue with Cassandra bursting out in laughing fits.

Cassandra pressed stop and clapped her hands firmly "Now! Our question is. Which one of us farted in the footage you've just seen?"

Carrington stared at them for a good 10 seconds "You can't be serious! You came all the way here, tied me up, wasted your guards and continued to pay them just to ask me a stupid question like that. I honestly thought you came here for Dr. Caroll and wanted me to tell you that the safe he is in is just behind this storage unit. Oh and you also probably wanted to know that the combination is 13596, but I'm not telling you, not even if you tickle me"

Cassandra's eyes lit up and clicked her fingers "I KNEW there was another reason we came here"

Velvet was cleaning the guards out as well as all the bottles in the room. At first she was accidentally destroying her employers wine supply but then shooting those bottles became addictive and fun as she proceeded to go around to shoot each and every one.

Joanna meanwhile had saved one lot of Grimshaw's files from going to dataDyne now she had to go upstairs where instead of them hacking the computer, they were playing a game titled 'Natasha and Heleny the ultimate bitch fight'. It consisted of an amused looking Jonathan watching two girls go at it with any means possible, freeze guns, whips, fingernails and pointy sticks.

"This game is awesome, its too bad Grimshaw doesn't work for dataDyne, he'd get to make 'Secretary fight night'" Hacker 1 sat back for a moment and looked at Hacker 2

"I'd pay to buy that, Easton's slutty secretary versus Cass's conservative one… that'd be awesome"

However neither of their dreams would be fulfilled as Joanna blasted both of them on the spot.

Grimshaw came through the link again "Thanks Jo, I was worried that Jonathan would kill me for making a game on his confused loved life"

"Well, it's kind of funny, but I won't tell Jonathan if you won't. Oh but you still owe me"

Velvet had finished her cleaning out of Carrington winery and she proceeded to shoot the last bottle.

"Act your age Joanna" Carrington's voice was heard from inside the room

"ARGH! MY NAME IS VELVET" She screamed out once more and proceeded to enter the room where Carrington was held and opened the door but closed it again quickly enough to sneak inside without the cutscene triggering. In her rage she continually shot Daniel Carrington without him noticing or budging and giving him her second face job of the fic. She then left the room in a huff and passed Joanna on the way.

"Did you find Daniel?"

"He's in there" Velvet snapped and walked back up the stairs towards the wind generators.

Joanna opened the door Velvet had just closed and then saw Carrington , she ran to him.

"Sir are you injured?" she asked in a worried fashion

Carrington turned to her with his new face "Do I look like I've been injured? Of COURSE I've been injured! But that aside I couldn't stop them from getting Dr. Caroll, if only I had held out from their torture for a few minutes more"

"It wasn't your fault sir, I should have been quicker and not worried about Grimshaw's… umm never mind"

"Don't blame yourself Joanna. When they thought I was unconscious they mentioned a meeting G5 building in Chicago tonight. I want you to be there, but that doesn't leave you a lot of time to get ready"

"That won't be a problem sir…"

Alright I know I cut a lot out of that scene out but you guys know exactly what happens.

References

1. Velvet's photo collection. Again the one I pointed out is the 'not so incident' thing that happened between Trent and Velvet in 10 things.

2. Heleny and Natasha the bitch fight. Heleny is Cristalina's character featuring in '10 things you need to know about Joanna Dark' and Jonathan at one stage is in love with her. Natasha is my character who also has a love interest with Jonathan in the story 'Events before Perfect Dark'. Crista will kill me (again) if I spoil anything of Heleny here.

3. A lot of you may know this but Carrington actually does say 'Act your age Joanna' if you shoot every bottle in his winery. I thought it was a nice touch.

4. If you open the door and then close it really fast at the end of the level you can actually get into the room where Carrington is. The cutscene triggers based on how far the door is open. When you're in the room with Carrington you can do what you like, you can even shoot Carrington but you can't kill him (similar to Blonde in stage 1.3).

5. Give Carrington a really good bloodied up face job, then you can do the cut scene and Joanna/Velvet will skip in and ask "Sir, are you injured". It makes me smile every time.


End file.
